Evelynn
Fähigkeiten Evelynn erhält Dämonenschatten, wenn sie 4 Sekunden außerhalb des Kampfs war. |leveling = |description2 = Solange Evelynn weniger als (20 Stufe)}} Leben|hp}} besitzt, 15px|link=Heilung heilt sie sich jede Sekunde für Leben|hp}}. Ab Stufe 6 gewährt Dämonenschatten zudem . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |speed = |cost = |mp}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Evelynn schlägt mit ihren Peitschenschwingen zu, feuert einen Pfeil in die gewählte Richtung, der an der ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit magischen Schaden anrichtet. Das Treffen eines Monsters senkt die verbleibende 15px|link=Abklingzeitverringerung#Prozentuale_Verringerung Abklingzeit um 60 %. |leveling = }} |description2 = Für die nächsten 4 Sekunden erhält die getroffene gegnerische Einheit zusätzlichen magischen Schaden von Evelynns nächsten 3 normalen Angriffen oder Fähigkeiten. |leveling2 = |Gesamter zusätzlicher magischer Schaden| }} |description3 = Hassausbruch kann ohne weitere Kosten bis zu 3 Mal reaktiviert werden, bevor die Abklingzeit einsetzt. |leveling3 = |description4 = Evelynn schickt eine Linie aus Stacheln in die Richtung des angegriffenen Ziels und verursacht dabei an allen getroffenen gegnerischen Einheiten magischen Schaden. Hassausbruch priorisiert den dächsten Gegner in Reichweite, wenn Evelynn kein Ziel priorisiert angreift. |leveling4 = |Maximaler magischer Schaden| }} }}| }} |speed = |cost = |mp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Evelynn verflucht den ausgewählten gegnerischen Champion oder das ausgewählte Monster für 5 Sekunden. |leveling = |description2 = Evelynns nächster normaler Angriff oder nächste Fähigkeit gegen das verfluchte Ziel, dieses um 65 % und erstattet die Manakosten von Tödliche Verlockung, sofern sie den Angriff innerhalb von Sekunden ausführt. |leveling2 = |Beeinträchtigungsdauer gegen Monster| }} |description3 = Wenn das Ziel länger als Sekunden verflucht ist, so sie das Ziel stattdessen und wendet weitere Effekte abhängig vom Ziel an. |leveling3 = |description4 = Gegen einen Champion reduziert sie dessen Magieresistenz für 4 Sekunden. Gegen ein Monster wird die Dauer des um 2 sekunden verlängert und sie richtet zusätzlichen magischen Schaden an. |leveling4 = %|mr}}}} }} }}| seconds, the target sees an indicator that points toward her. * The only first hit attack that shreds the target and benefits from the shred is |video = |video2 = }} }} |mp}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Evelynn schlägt mit ihren Peitschenschwingen die gewählte gegnerische Einheit, wendet zuerst Treffereffekte an, verursacht dann magischen Schaden und erhält für 2 Sekunden 30 % zusätzliches Lauftempo. |leveling = des Ziels maximalen Lebens)|hp}}}} |description2 = Das Erhalten von setzt die Abklingzeit von Peitschenschlag zurück und verstärkt die nächste Ausführung. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Evelynn sprintet in die Richtung der gewählten gegnerischen Einheit, verursacht erhöhten Schaden und richtet auch an allen durchdrungenen Einheiten Schaden an. Die Treffereffekte werden nur gegen das Primärziel angewendet. |leveling3 = des Ziels maximalen Lebens)|hp}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| and effects. ** The damage dealt by the ability itself is classified as ability damage, and will not apply life steal. Effects such as the on-hit physical damage from will apply life steal to its own damage when inflicted by Whiplash. * Empowered Whiplash applies effects to secondary targets, but still applies effects to her target. * There is no time-out period on Empowered Whiplash. |video = |video2 = }} }} and angle is 180 |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Evelynn wird unanvisierbar während sie ihre wahre Gestalt allen Einheiten in einem Kegel vor ihr offenbart, wonach sie durch eine Sofortteleportation 400 Einheiten zurück springt. |leveling = |description2 = Gegner die sich im kegelförmigen Wirkungsbereich aufhalten, erhalten magischen Schaden, welcher verdoppelt wird gegen Ziele mit . |leveling2 = |Verstärkter magischer Schaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Enemies below the bonus damage threshold are marked with a giant pink kiss, but this does not indicate whether they are within the kill threshold. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Evelynn en:Evelynn es:Evelynn fr:Evelynn pl:Evelynn pt-br:Evelynn ru:Evelynn zh:伊芙琳 Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion